A Farfetch'd Cut
A Farfetch'd Cut 'is the 19th episode of Season 1 in The Legend of Spinarak-Man. Story Still in the Ilex Forest, Peter and his friends have taken a little rest. Peter is by a lake with his fishing rod fishing for a Water Pokémon. Spinarak is by his side while his friends are watching. Harry: Anything biting yet, Peter? Peter: Not yet, Harry. I just need to be patient. (''His fishing line begins to tug) I got a bite! Hobie: That's great, Peter! Reel it in! Peter: Right! He reels in his fishing line and with some strength, tugs his fishing line. Jumping out of the water biting the line is a round blue Pokémon with two feet, a tail, and a white stomach with a swirl on it. It let's go and lands on the ground Poliwag: Poli Lyra: Isn't that a Poliwag? Peter: It sure is (scans Poliwag with his Pokédex) Peter's Pokédex: Poliwag, the Tadpole Pokémon. Because it is inept at walking on its newly grown legs, it always swims around in water. Harry: It must be hard for a Pokémon like Poliwag to walk with no arms. Hobie: Yeah. Some Water Pokémon are not adapt at walking on land Totodile: Totodile! Peter: Hey Poliwag. I like to catch you. Can we battle first please? (Poliwag thinks and then nods it's head in agreement) Great! Ledyba, come on out! Peter throws his Poké Ball and Ledyba comes out Ledyba: Ledy! Poliwag first starts the battle with Water Gun. Peter: Dodge it, Ledyba. Ledyba easily dodges the Water Gun in the air Peter: Now use Swift! Ledyba fires Swift as several starts struck Poliwag. Poliwag shakes it off and then it's eyes glows blue as it shots towards Ledyba. Lyra: What's Poliwag doing? Hobie: I think it's using Hypnosis. Peter: Hmm. Ledyba, dodge Hypnosis and fly behind Poliwag. Then use Tackle! Ledyba flies to dodge Hypnosis and then tackles Poliwag from behind. Poliwag falls over. It slowly gets up and uses Water Gun again which soaks Ledyba and knocking her to the ground. Peter: You okay, Ledyba? (Ledyba shakes the water off of her and nods her head) That's good. Now use Supersonic. Ledyba uses Supersonic on Poliwag which causes it to get confused. Peter takes out his Lure Ball Peter: Let's see if this works. Lure Ball, go! He throws the Lure Ball at Poliwag which sucks it in. The Lure Ball shakes back and forth until it locks. Peter picks it up. Peter: Yes! I got a Poliwag! Spinarak: Spinarak! Ledyba: Ledyba! Peter: (to Ledyba) Nice job, Ledyba! I hope this makes up for not using you in the gym battle against Bugsy. Ledyba smiles and then hugs Peter who hugs her back. Harry: That was great, Peter Cyndaquil: Cynda! Hobie: You finally caught your own Water Pokémon Lyra: And you did it with your custom made Lure Ball Marill: Marill! Peter: Thanks guys! Spinarak: Spinarak Ledyba: Ledy! End Scene The gang are standing in front of what appears to be a shrine. Lyra: What is this? Hobie: That is the Ilex Forest Shrine. I read about it in a book once. It is said that the shrine is a symbol of good luck and is suppose to repel evil spirits. Totodile: Totodile Peter: I also read about the shrine as well. Some people believe that the Ilex Forest Shrine is connected to Celebi. Harry: The mythical Pokémon? Cyndaquil: Cyndaquil? Lyra: Who's Celebi? Peter: Celebi is a mythical Pokémon in Johto. I read somewhere in a book that Celebi has the ability to travel through time. Lyra: Wow. A time traveling Pokémon. Do you think we might see it? Peter: That depends. If we're lucky that is. Just then a bird like Pokémon holding a leek stalk flies by and lands on the shrine. Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd Hobie: That's a Farfetch'd Harry: Farfetch'd? (scans Farfetch'd with his Pokédex) Harry's Pokédex: Farfetch'd, the Wild Duck Pokémon. If anyone tries to disturb where the essential plant sticks grow, it uses its own stick to thwart them. Lyra: So it uses that green stalk it's holding as it's weapon. Maril: Marill Peter: That's right. But I wonder what's a Farfetch'd doing here. Spinarak: Spin? Voice: Farfetch'd? Farfetch'd narrows it's eyes when it heard the voice and flies away. Just then, a boy runs over to the group panting heavily. Boy: (panting) Farfetch'd, come back! Peter: Excuse me? Are you Farfetch'd's trainer? Boy: (notices the group) Yes, I am. My name is Sylvester. Who are you four? Peter: My name is Peter Parker and these are my friends. Harry, Hobie, and Lyra. And their Pokémon Totodile, Cyndaquil, and Marill. This is my partner Spinarak. Spinarak: Spinarak! Harry, Hobie, and Lyra both said their greetings to Sylvester Sylvester: Nice to meet you all. Now if you don't mind, I need to find my Farfetch'd. It ran away from me Peter: Can we help? Something tells me that it will be a little hard for you to find Farfetch'd in this forest. Sylvester: Hmm. Very well. Some help would be appreciated! Hobie: Thanks! Spearow, I choose you! Spearow: Spearow He summons Spearow from it's Poké Ball Peter: Butterfree, come on out! Peter throws his Poké Ball and sends Butterfree out! Butterfree: Free free! Hobie: Spearow, we're gonna find Sylvester's Farfetch'd. Can you and Butterfree help find it? Both Spearow and Butterfree nod their heads and flies ahead. The five trainers then walked through the forest looking for Farfetch'd'. Hobie: So why did Farfetch'd' ran away from you in the first place? Sylvester: I was training with my Farfetch'd' to learn the move Cut. But no matter how hard it did, Farfetch'd' couldn't do it. So I had Farfetch'd' do it again and never resting until it got it right. That's when Farfetch'd' flew away. I don't know why but Farfetch'd' just won't listen. The four trainers frowned at what Sylvester said Harry: So that's why Farfetch'd' flew away from you Sylvester: Huh? Peter: I think Harry has a point Sylvester. Farfetch'd' isn't the problem. It's you Sylvester: What are you saying? Peter: What I'm saying is that you were so focused on perfecting the move Cut, that you didn't consider how Farfetch'd' felt. Sylvester feels ashamed Sylvester: Oh. I see. What should I do? Hobie: I think when we find Farfetch'd' you need to apologize to it Lyra: Yeah, if you and Farfetch'd' make up with each other then you'll both become friends again. Marill: Marill Peter: They're both right. As a trainer, it's important to understand what a Pokémon is feeling. Spinarak: Spin! Sylvester: I understand Spearow and Butterfree both cry out to the trainers as they have spotted Farfetch'd' perched on a tree branch. Harry: There it is! Lyra: Now's your chance Sylvester. Apologize to Farfetch'd' Sylvester: (nods his head) Right. Hey Farfetch'd'! (Farfetch'd' turns his head at the five humans and narrow his eyes. It turns away preparing to fly off) No, wait. I'm sorry Farfetch'd'. I'm sorry for pressuring you to master the move Cut. I was so obsessed with perfecting it that I was blinded to see how you truly felt. Please forgive me Farfetch'd'. I promise to always understand what your feeling. Farfetch'd' looked back when it heard it's trainer's words. Seeing how Sylvester really means what he said. Farfetch'd' becomes teary eyed and flies down. It tackles Sylvester in a hug. The four trainers and their Pokémon smile to see that Sylvester and Farfetch'd' are now back together Sylvester: It's good to have you back Farfetch'd' Farfetch'd': Far far Sylvester: But still, how are we gonna master the move Cut? Hobie: I think what you and Farfetch'd' need is a little bonding exercise. Sylvester and Farfetch'd' look at Hobie Hobie: I propose a battle between you and me. What do you say? Sylvester: I accept. What about you Farfetch'd'? Farfetch'd': (nods it's head) Farfetch'd' End Scene Hobie and Sylvester are now facing each other. Totodile and Spearow are next to Hobie while Farfetch'd' stands next to Sylvester. This time Harry is the referee while Peter, Lyra, Spinarak, and Maril are spectating. Harry: The battle between Hobie and Sylvester will begin. Each side will use one Pokémon and the winner will be the trainer's Pokémon still standing. Hobie: Spearow, you're up! Spearow flies into the field looking determined Spearow: Spearow! Sylvester: Let's do this Farfetch'd'! Farfetch'd': Farfetch'd'! Farfetch'd' flies onto the field. The two Flying Types were staring down each other. Harry: Battle begin! Hobie: Spearow, start the battle off with Peck! Spearow charges at Farfetch'd' with it's beak glowing Sylvester: Farfetch'd, use Sand Attack! Farfetch'd kicks sand into Spearow's eyes which causes it to stop it's attack and hits the ground Hobie: Spearow! Peter: Talk about going in blind Spinarak: Spinarak Sylvester: Okay Farfetch'd, use Cut! Farfetch'd tries to use Cut as it's wing glows but it failed Sylvester: Aw man. I thought it would work this time. In that case, use your Peck! Farfetch'd flies over to Spearow and uses Peck on it. Spearow skids back Hobie: Spearow, get up. Spearow gets up with sand still in it's eye. It shakes it's head a bit Hobie: Spearow, tries to use Pursuit. Though still blind, Spearow gets up and uses Pursuit. Sylvester: Block it with your leek, Farfetch'd Farfetch'd holds up it's leek to block the attack and pushes back. The sand from Spearow's eyes disperse allowing it to see again. Sylvester: Now Farfetch'd, use another Peck attack! Farfetch'd charges at Spearow preparing to use another Peck Attack Hobie: Spearow, use Leer! Spearow uses Leer which causes Farfetch'd to get scared and stop it's attack. Hobie: Now, another Peck attack! Spearow uses Peck and this time it hits Farfetch'd. Sylvester: Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd was pushed back feeling a little disoriented Hobie: Spearow, use Pursuit again! As Spearow uses Pursuit and flies at Farfetch'd. Sylvester: Farfetch'd, use another Cut. I know you can do it this time! I believe in you! Heraing it's trainers words filled Farfetch'd with determination. As Spearow got close, Farfetch'd dodges to the left and Spearow charges at it again. Farfetch'd blocks Spearow with it's leek and then hits Spearow's head. Then Farfetch'd's wing glows and then slashes Spearow, knocking it to the ground. Lyra: Wow, look at that. Farfetch'd finally used Cut Marill: Marill! Peter: Yeah, Sylvester saying that he believed in Farfetch'd must've gave it the strength to use Cut. Spinarak: Spin! Sylvester: Yes! You did it Farfetch'd! You finally used Cut. Farfetch'd was happy that it's trainer said it believed in it and nods it's head. Sylvester: Okay, now use Cut again! Farfetch'd dives at Spearow just as it was recovering and uses Cut again. Spearow hits the ground Sylvester: Now Farfetch'd use Poison Jab! Farfetch'd charges at Spearow with it's wing glowing purple as it uses Poison Jab on Spearow. Spearow skids to the ground. Hobie: Spearow! Are you okay? Please, get up! Spearow tries to get up but it then drops down defeated. Hobie gasps Harry: Spearow is unable to battle. Farfetch'd wins. The match goes to Sylvester. Sylvester: Yes! You did it Farfetch'd! Farfetch'd smiles and flies over to it's trainer. They high five each other Hobie: (smiles) Spearow, return! (recalls Spearow) You did your best. The four friends walk over. Lyra: That was great Sylvester! Marill: Marill! Harry: Yeah, you and Farfetch'd finally mastered Cut. Peter: Since you believed in Farfetch'd, it was able to do it. Your bond with it is getting better. Spinarak: Spinarak Hobie: What they said. Totodile: Toto Sylvester: Thank you! Farfetch'd: (happily) Far! Sylvester and Farfetch'd helped the four trainer find their way out of the forest. The sky has now turned orange as the sun is setting Hobie: Thanks for showing us the way out, Sylvester! Sylvester: It's the least I can do for helping me out. Farfetch'd: Farfetch'd Sylvester: Me and Farfetch'd are gonna go back to do some more training. I'm thinking of improving our bonds with each other. Peter: (smiles) Just remember to listen to your Pokémon when you train okay? Lyra: Yeah, what he said Sylvester: (nods his head) I will! Good luck on your journeys! The four trainers wave goodbye to Sylvester and Farfetch'd and set off down the path. Characters * Peter Parker * Harry * Hobie Brown * Lyra * Sylvester Pokémon * Spinarak (Peter's) * Ledyba (Peter's) * Butterfree (Peter's) * Poliwag (Peter's, newly caught) * Cyndaquil (Harry's) * Totodile (Hobie's) * Spearow (Hobie's) * Marill (Lyra's) * Farfetch'd (Sylvester's) Trivia * This episode is loosely based on the episode ''A Farfetch'd Tale.' Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Spinarak-Man